


You are Certainly my Miracle

by phfatbeatrice



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, Multi, Teasing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phfatbeatrice/pseuds/phfatbeatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Bern and Lambda lave each other. But just how much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Meh, I'm so bored." a voice called out, sounding just as bored as it claimed to be. This voice belonged to Lambdadelta, a bow covered witch that went by the title of 'Witch of Certainty.' She was draping herself across a rather comfortable looking chair, almost as smug she was trying to show her discomfort in body language.

"Now, now. No need to make such a loud fuss of it, dear Lambda. Surely you can find something to bide you time with, right?" a lower voice said, sounding much more composed. This voice belonged to Bernkastel, an elegant witch that went by the title of 'Witch of Miracles.' She was sitting in a chair placed across the room from Lambdadelta, her legs crossed at the ankles. She looked much more mature that the Witch of Certainty, almost as if she were the older of the two.

"I just finished playing 'Higurashi' last night. That ending was just horrible. Rika should have suffered much longer. And Miyo should have certainly won." Lambda stated, pouting a little.

Bern shook her head, "I'm glad Rika finally found a fragment suited for her. I thought she was going to suffer like that endlessly." Bern stated as she sipped from a plain white tea cup. For a moment, she savoured the taste of the Earl Grey tea, before swallowing the bitter black drink.

Lambda frowned, "You don't know how to have fun, Bern. Watching humans suffer is always great entertainment."

Bern shook her head a little as she sat down the tea cup on the coffee table in front of her. "It's only amusement if it changes. Watching the same fate occur over 100 years must get pretty tiring."

Lambda grinned a little, "Certainly. But if the fate is constantly changing, then it's fun to observe."

Bern turned to look out of the window for a moment, "But even if the fate changes once, then there is a less then zero chance a miracle could occur and it's more likely that the suffering will be cut short." Bern stated, a dull expression painted on her face.

Lambda stuck her tongue out at Bern. "Party pooper." she announced, moving herself to fit better in the large chair.

Bern frowned, and her eyes turned and watched Lambda for a moment. "Is the only thing you love torture? Is anything else fun in your eyes?" Bern almost sounded hurt as she asked Lambda these questions.

Lambda's eyebrows raised for a moment, before furrowing together. "No, that's not true." Lambda said, looking confused. "I love you, Bern... I'll calm down if you want."

Bern turned her head to face Lambda again. "Please do. You're getting too worked up for my taste." she uncrossed her ankles and stood up.

Lambda began to question what Bern was doing, but then hesitated when Bern began walking toward her.

Bern smiled softly, approaching Lambda, "I love you also, Lambda. We've not exchanged those words in a long while, ever since Beatrice's game started." Bern said, as she leaned down to be near Lambda.

Lambda pushed herself to the far side of the chair and patted the empty space next to her. "Sit with me?"

Bern kept that soft grin on her face as she sat next to Lambda. "I love you..." she leaned near Lambda, laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

Lambda looked at Bern, before tilting her head down, "You are the best..." Without hesitating, Lambda took Bern's lip for her own.

The two witches sat in the chair, exchanging this deeply passionate kiss for quite some time, not even breaking long enough to take a breath. During this deep kiss, Bern's hands began to dance behind Lambda, trying to find the zipper that kept the dress her lover was wearing on. When the metal brushed her fingers, she caught it between her fingers and tugged it down.

Lambda didn't pull away as she finished pulling the zipper down and untying her hoopskirt. She wanted Bern, but knew ahead of time that the Witch of Miracles liked to be handsy for a while before actually doing anything too hot.

Bern finished getting Lambda out of her main dress. She was fine with leaving her cute, lacy blue underwear on for the time being. She delicately laid her hands over Lambda's shoulders, sticking her tongue out a little, asking her lover if it was okay to enter.

Lambda willingly let Bern into her mouth. Not even a few seconds later, they began a tongue war, almost as if to see who was the better lover through their sloppy, yet refined kiss.

Lambda began exploring Bern's body through her clothes, only to get quickly annoyed and changed her goal to finding the means for removing it. After a while of trying to find the way to remove Bern's blue lacy dress, Lambda pulled away from their kiss, glaring down at Bern's outfit. "How do you remove this dress?" she said, in an irritated tone.

Bern smirked and grabbed the bottom of the petticoat. She removed the petticoat first, the pulled the rest of the dress over her head, "There's no zipper." she stated plainly as she finished throwing the clothing to the side. Now all she had on was a pale pink bra and underwear to match, her white knee highs and her shoes.

Lambda grinned a little at the fact that they both wear the other's favourite colour under their clothes. She thought that was cute and romantic. Without another word, she took Bern's lips again.

They started exploring each other with their hands, Lambda's hands were on Bern's sides, one going to massage her breast and the other going to rest on her inner thigh. Bern's were on Lambda's shoulders, one planning to put her close, the other to tease her by rubbing her bare skin.

Lambda laid her hand on Bern's right breast. Bern gave her this look that almost read, 'Try me.' Lambda knew ahead of time that Bern was quiet. She didn't moan or even show any signs of being turned on besides her eyes. In their games, Bern's eyes always looked bored but when they were playing this kind of game, Bern's eyes were the only thing telling Lambda she was doing something right. She nodded a little, telling Bern she was going to aim to hear her voice today.

Bern's eyebrow raised at this challenge. Lambda never managed a peep out of her before, why would today be any different. It wasn't like Lambda was bad or anything, Bern just didn't feel that something physical like vocals shouldn't have to tell Lambda that she was doing everything. Lambda should just know. As her lover, Lambda should know that she is doing everything right without being told. "I doubt it, my dear Lambda." Bern's voice sounded rather humoured.

Lambda's brow furrowed, "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Please enjoy." she calmly stated, before leaning to Bern's neck. She kissed the soft area below her lover's ear, taking Bern's earlobe into her mouth. She sucked on the soft flesh, nibbling at it like it was a delicate meal she wanted to savour. Her hand was grasping slowly at Bern's breast, liking a knitting cat.

Bern leaned accordingly to how Lambda was holding her. She glanced at Lambda's hair as she bit the inside of her cheek due to the light, yet intense pleasure she received from having her ear slowly eaten by Lambda. The Witch of Certainty knew Bern well, knowing where to touch to get Bern grasping at her and giving her a passionate look. But today she wasn't playing. She wanted to make Bern so unable to control herself that she let's out that beautiful voice of hers, which was a task.

Lambda sucked in the flesh of her earlobe for a short while longer, while she played with Bern's relatively small breasts. She still hadn't removed the bra Bern was wearing, therefore teasing the witch farther. Lambda pushed Bern's earlobe out of her mouth with her tongue, before blowing on the recently moistened flesh.

Bern grasped at her a little from that, almost as if telling her thank you. Bern decided that this was Lambda's turn and she would judge how the immature witch fared. Of course Lambda was always good, but some days were better then others...

Lambda, after blowing on Bern's right ear, stuck her tongue out and licked from the small of Bern's ear, all the way to her collar bone. She would occasionally stop to nibble on the flesh, or outright bite her.

Been never flinched, in fact that feeling of being eaten, savoured, chewed up... It just made her more excited and Lambda knew it. That's why she was licking, nibbling, and biting her. She knew that it got her more hot and bothered then any other tease.

Lambda licked at Bern's collar bone, tracing her path to her thin bra strap. When she found the lacy blue strap, she took it into her mouth, and used her teeth to pull it down. She then reached behind her lover and caught the clasps. She bit at Bern's shoulder as she undid the bra and pulled off of her.

Bern was watching Lambda with intense eyes, almost begging for more. She didn't want to say anything, because she liked Lambda having to guess. To her, having Lambda do everything in her power to make the Witch of Miracles happy...was probably the sexiest thing she could do.

Lambda threw the pink lace to the side and smiled at Bern. The look on Bern's face was that of passion and lust. Lambda nodded a little bit and kissed her smooth cheek. "You are so sexy right now, Bern. I could just pour hot chocolate all over you and eat you. Or simply savour the original taste of my Bernkastel." Lambda let out a small chuckle before leaning down and without even a warning, taking Bern's perky nipple into her mouth. She wrapped her hands around both breasts, kneading at them roughly as she sucked the hard nipple. She but it a few times, and the decided to switch. Bern's nipple was bright red and it looked like she had just got done nursing a baby. Lambda disregarded this and continued on to the other breast.

Somewhere in all of this, Bern had closed her eyes and tangled her fingers in Lambda's short blond hair. She gripped at Lambda's hair every time she bit down, telling Lambda to continue.

Lambda nibbled on the flesh for a moment, but soon got bored with that. She traced her semi-long fingernails over Bern's flat stomach, tracing the outline of her ribcage. She kissed down, licking and biting any loose flesh she found as she lowered herself to be eye to eye with Bern's small waist. Lambda looked up at Bern, who was looking at her with a pathetic looking face.

So far, Bern had been able to not make a sound, but her insides were twisting with anticipation and her heart was racing, even if it was only a gasp, she was fairly curtain that Lambda was going to win this round. She was just so good...

Lambda looked a Bern, as she traced the seam of Bern's panties, occasionally rubbing in a sensitive area. She saw the longing in Bern's face and let out a sigh, "You need to be glad that I love you, Bern." Lambda said in the same stubborn voice. Her index finger ran right over the warm, moist area of her panties. Lambda let out a small laugh and grinned, "Bern, you are so wet, you soaked these cute panties."

Bern bit her lip, "That's only because of you." her voice came out steady, but her heavy breathing was still obvious. Bern gripped at the arm of the chair watching Lambda's blonde head. She didn't want to get caught off guard. She would certainly cry of in pleasure if she were caught off guard.

Lambda rubbed the wet spot on Bern's pink underwear for a while, before ducking down. She kissed at Bern's navel and began to move down. After a moment, she met at the hem of Bern's lacy under garments. Without even a moment of hesitation, she took the cloth into her mouth and used her teeth to pull it down. Once she got Bern's panties to her mid thigh, she used her hands to get rid of those useless articles of clothing, throwing them off into a corner.

She didn't hesitate for but a moment, before kissing the outside of Bern's warm core. She ran her fingers over the warm flesh, messaging the sensitive areas. She planned to push the billfold today, and tease Bern to the best of her abilities.

Bern had bit her cheek and was gripping the arm of the chair, her other hand once again tangled in Lambda's blonde locks. Lambda hasn't even inserted anything and Bern still felt like she was going to loose this bet. She could feel her voice getting caught in her throat, fighting it's way out.

Lambda looked up to see Bern's head tilted up, like she was studying the ceiling-even though she knew that Bern probably had her eyes screwed shut and was shaking. Simply because of this scene, she kissed the outside area again before carefully running her to the into the slit. Lambda enjoyed he sudden reaction from Bern. She felt Bern's grip tighten in her hair and had felt Bern buck a little against her mouth.

Bern had to bit her tongue to keep herself from moaning out. She didn't want to loose this bet, but her voice just couldn't be restricted. She gripped at Lambda's hair and was gripping the chair so hard that her knuckles were white.

Lambda ran her tongue up and down the inside of Bern's womanhood she felt Bern's efforts to keep quiet and decided to crush them ruthlessly. She ran her tongue over Bern's swollen clit, engulfing it for a moment, before using her fingers to separate Bern's vaginal lips and suck on the bud.

When Bern had all of this sudden attention, she had a rush of heat. She could no long keep her voice from blurting out. "Lambda!" she called out, her voice rushed and elevated. She bit her lip for a minute, knowing that Lambda was grinning. "You... Ahh~! You win~! Nnnngh... I-I'm coming~! Lambda!" Bern called out, her face bright red. She was gripping at Lambda's head with both hands now, trying to endure the wave of sudden pleasure that was invoked on her.

Lambda's face heated up a little from hearing Bern call out her name in such a sexy voice. Normally, when Lambda was in control, Bern sat there with only her eyes saying what her voice would normally say. So to hear Bern's voice call out to her... It was so sexy that Lambda got a little hot just thinking about it.

Bern let out an uncharacteristic moan when she came, making her face deepen a shade of red. She slowly loosened her grip on Lambda's hair, taking a few gasps in.

Lambda pulled away from Bern and moved back up off the floor to sit with her lover once again. She had a face that obviously said "I win." but she never said that out loud. She turned Bern's face to face her, "Your voice was so perfect..." she kissed Bern softly, taking her chin into her hand. "I want to hear it more often..."

Bern watched her for a second, "I doubt it." she stated, her voice already back to it's emotionless self.

"Wanna bet? I won, so I should get a prize." Lambda said, puffing her cheeks of like a child.

Bern cocked her head to the side, "And what should that be?" her expression showing the she was remotely amused

"Next time we have sex, you have to let me hear your voice." Lambda's prize wasn't unreasonable, but it made Bern feel humiliated.

"We'll see." Bern stated, her voice sounding the same as always.

"Ehh, we'll see?" Lambda pouted even more, "That's just not fair."

Bern grinned, "What's fair in a witch's game?" Bern chuckled slightly, as she got up to gather her clothes. "Next time, I get to dominate you, then we'll see about your prize." Bern smiled, before disappearing with all of her clothes in hand.

Lambda continued to pout, "Bern thinks she's so bold and always in control, even when she's not. Ugh, sometimes I question myself because of her. Ughh, I hate you, Bern." Lambda gathered her dress together and disappeared also.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes idealisms that might be considered disturbing including, but not limited to: futanari, BDSM, and more then one on one sex. 
> 
> Please read with caution.

"...Are you awake?" the emotionless voice weaved it's way into Lambda's ears. She shook her head a little, going to wave her hand and ask for five minutes, but when she tried to raise her hand, she felt a dull ache in her wrist and she was unable to move it. Before she had a moment, her eyes popped open and she looked around.

"Well, good morning." Bern said, still in that same voice. The blue haired witch was sitting a chair near the place Lambda was at, comfortably filing her nails. After a moment, she snapped and the nail file disappeared. She stood up and moved closer to Lambda.

Lambda noticed right away that her legs and arms were bound to the legs of a table. She had a small bit of wiggle room but for the most part she was completely stuck. "What's this for?" Lambda's voice came out a little hoarse and she sounded like she had been yelling or slept with her mouth open.

"Remember my side of the deal. I get to dominate you, and in exchange you might hear my voice." Bern said this calmly as she watched Lambda. "I've set up a wonderful thing just for today. Just for you." Bern softly grabbed Lambda's chin and turned her head to the left side. About ten feet away, Erika was duct taped to achair naked. She had her head tilted back with tears streamed down her cheeks. Despite how pathetic her face looked, she could hear Erika's voice, which was showing signs of the complete opposite. Lambda noticed that Erika had dozens of chopsticks jammed into her vagina, narrow end first, and there was blood. But Erika still sounded like being left like that was really getting her off.

Bern turned Lambda's head back to face her. "I'm going to make you feel like that." Bern's voice was lower, sounding very suductive to Lambda's ears. Before she had another moment to even think about those words, Bern leaned down and began nibbling the blonde's ear. She bit down a few times, causing Lambda to call out. Bern pulled away after a moment, turning away.

Lambda frowned, "What are you doing?" her voice came out weak, obvious that she was a little worried about what Bern meant by dominate. She already felt awkward hearing Erika's moaning and being naked tied to a table on top of that.

Bern grinned and turned back around, two clothes pins in her hands. She took a step closer and prepared the clips. She placed each of them over Lambda's naturally hard nipples. Right before Lambda had a chance to argue, Bern let the clips loose, both of them pinching Lambda's nipples.

"Ahh-! Owwww-! Bern, this hurts! Take them off!" Lambda said, struggling as the pain shot through her breasts.

"That's the point. If you relax, it'll hurt less." Bern stated as of nothing was wrong with this. She ran her hand carefully over Lambda's chest, letting her hand touch places she knew Lambda liked, like her ribcage. She pulled away after a moment though and grinned at the Witch of Certainty. "I'm going to make you beg for me. I'll torture you for a century if that's what it'll take, but I want to hear you call out my name."

Lambda watched Bern carefully, trying to figure out what she was going to do next. She saw Bern grab something but didn't fully know until she felt Bern's hand suddenly over her mouth. She tasted the coating of pills and tried to push them out of her mouth back into Bern's hand, but Bern stuck two of her finger's in Lambda's mouth and stuck them far down into her mouth so she would choke and swallow the pills.

"What was that?" Lambda asked, sounding a little angered. "You can't just play with me as you please! This isn't fair!"

Bern put one finger to her lips and made a shhh sound. "That was an aphrodisiac that I got from Erika. Apparently, she has a whole stash of them that she found somewhere and was going to use on Dlanor. I borrowed a few from her." Bern signalled to Erika, who was hopping in her seat, drool running from her mouth as she moaned louder.

Lambda struggled again, trying to figure out why her magic wasn't helping her at all. It was almost as if that medicine restricted magic as well. She bit her lip and watched Bern again, fear suddenly taking over her. She didn't want to be trapped by Bern, but she didn't want Bern to win either. But right now she had no choice either way.

Bern smiled again. "You look distraught. Don't worry. This is a fragment no one will find us in. We can been here for all eternity." She moved away from Lambda for another moment. "Hmm, I wonder what size your vagina is...?" she seemed to be looked at some kinds of toys. She would pull out differently shaped dildos and vibrators, wrapping her hands around them and stroking them for a moment. Sometimes she would put the tip in her mouth. Just seeing Bern doing this made Lambda's stomach twist in pleasure. Just imagining watching Bern lick and suck a cock would be really arousing. Even though Lambda was sure she would get jealous.

Bern finally settled with a rather large vibrator that had bumps on it and was shaped kind of like a J. She grabbed a small remote the supposedly controlled the toy remotely. "Are you ready?" Bern asked, standing near Lambda. "I'm going to put it in, okay?"

Lambda shook her head violently, despite the fact that her body was aching and begging for physical contact. "Don't put that in, dummy!" she sounded pretty desperate.

Bern's eye brow raised and she gave Lambda a questioning stare. "Why not?"

Lambda's face turned bright red and she mumbled, "This would be my first time." she looked very embarrassed and possibly even ashamed.

Bern scoffed, "There's no way! Me and you have had sex many times before!"

Lambda schooled her head, "But we're both girls and we only used our fingers for penetration. I don't think I could ever handle something tha-!" Before Lambda could finish her sentence, Bern shoved the whole entire vibrated into her vagina. It was very painful and she was almost sure it was bleeding. The pain distracted her from the nipple clips for a short while. Before she could say a word about how painful it was, Bern turned the vibrator on. "Nnngh! Be-Bern! It hurts so much! Turn it off! Take it out!" she called as tears formed in her eyes. For a split second she felt like Bern didn't love her, before she remembered that Bern only treats people like this if she loves them. She feels like her love of torture was something only her closest friends should be able to see.

Bern drilled the vibrator in deeper when Lambda went quiet for one moment, making her call out again. "Bern! Please! It hurts!"

Bern let go of the plastic, leaving it inside of Lambda. It let off a quiet humming, which was being drawn out by the moans and yells of Erika.

"Now," Bern said softly, before snapping her fingers again. In the blink of an eye, Two puffs of smoke appeared. As they cleared away, the figures of Zepar and Furfur appeared.

"Oh my, look at Lady Lambdadelta!" said Zepar, not even exchanging greetings first.

Furfur then followed, "Oh my, look at Lady Erika!" she/he pointed and signalled towards the detective.

"What could possibly be going on here?" the two said together, grabbing each other's hands and moving closer to each other.

Bern 'tsk'ed for a second before clearing her throat.

The two demons turned their heads at the same time, looking right at Bern. "Why, Lady Bernkastel!" Furfur started this time. "What a pleasure!" Zepar completed the sentence. "How are you today?" the asked in unison.

Bern grinned at the two. "I'm trying to teach Lady Lambdadelta just how much I love her." Bern said in an oddly emotional voice. "Will you two help?" her voice dropped, as if she was silently threatening the two.

"A statement of love?" "Well, of course we'll help!" They traded speaking once more. They both sounded oddly uncomfortable, but since this was Lady Bernkastel they were speaking to, they couldn't just tell her no. She had the power to make them disappear in an instant, even though they were ranking demons. They were sure she would be #1 if she were a demon. "After all, we are demons of love!" they completed together.

Bern grinned mischievously and nodded in thanks. Before the demons had another moment to think, she was giving commands, "Now is the time to find out what genders you two are. Whichever is male needs to get behind me. Female needs to get in front of me on her knees."

Zepar and Furfur looked at each other, looking rather confused. "Um, Lady Bernkastel." "We aren't sure ourselves." they said, once again finishing the other's sentence. "We haven't even figured out our genders!" they said together.

Bern looked at them, a little irritated. "Let's do it like this then. Which of you has a penis?"

Both of the demons looked at each other again. "Both of us." they said, sounding a little unsure.

"Which has a vagina?" Bern asked, just brushing off their first answer.

Both of them answered again, "Both of us."

Bern's eyebrow went up and she let out a sigh. "So you two are hermaphrodites. That makes sense. Then decide whichever wants to be where."

Both Zepar and Furfur looked quite uncomfortable but walked towards her. Without any discussion they decided that Zepar would take Bern's back and Furfur her front.

Bern proceeded into getting onto her knees, using her tail to push her white and black dress up, exposing her wet vagina.

Lambda was almost crying. She had to watch while those two annoying damned demons got Bern all to themselves. It was making her ache in longing for Bern's body even more though. She almost moaned out. The vibrator had stayed at a steady speed so she got used to the ache and it faded, leaving an empty sensation of pleasure.

Bern balanced herself with her left hand, using her right hand to slowly rub the crotch area of Furfur's outfit. Furfur kept making cute squeaks whenever Bern ran over the small limp penis through the clothe. At the same time, she had Zepar leaning onto her a little and she used her tail to rub him/her in the same spot. She enjoyed feeling as they got hard through their clothes. She had never even seen any package on either of them, so to know they both actually had just relatively small penises that were easy to hide... It was exhilarating to Bern.

She massaged both of them for a short while, until Furfur's hard on was trying to come out of the thin bathing suit type material. She turned to Zepar and demanded that he/she insert him/herself into her womanhood. She then pushed the clothe of the the way and let Furfur's penis free. It was relatively perky, staying straight out by it's self. She enjoyed this and took the warm rod into her hand. She massaged it for a moment, before running her tongue along the tip. She heard Lambda gasp a little. That gasp was almost exactly when Zepar's cock entered Bern's wet entrance. She shook a little at the sudden attention her vagina was getting that it wasn't used to.

Lambda watched Bern's cheeks blush slightly when Zepar first entered her. It was so hot that Lambda couldn't help the gasp she let out, followed by a shiver. This was torture.

Bern, after getting used to the rocking that Zepar was causing them to do, licked at Furfur's penis. She nibbled at the foreskin and licked all the way down the underside of the shaft and back up. While she worked on Furfur's penis, she neglected to notice that she was now drooling and the ache from the pit of her stomach was now moving downward and she felt more like she needed to piss.

Lambda moaned in time with the light breathy moans of Zepar and Furfur. She felt very short of breath and watching Bern's glossy skin shake with pleasure really turned her on.

Bern kissed at Furfur's cock, nibbling loose skin. She moved down to the neglected wet pussy. She licked at the base of hers/his penis, getting a nice moan from it. She assumed that the nerves of the female clit were somewhere around there.

Lambda was squirming around as she watched this scene. Seeing Bern basically getting gangbanged and enjoying it... It was breath taking. Lambda felt like she didn't even need the vibrator to feel this hot. Just seeing the expression on Bern's face, plus the rush of jealousy was enough to turn Lambda into a panting dog.

Bern continued to tease Furfur as Zepar grabbed her hips and had started to speed up. She only planned to come once from this fun she was having with these two, but with the way Zepar was drilling her, she already about ready to come.

Lambda couldn't help herself anymore. She called out, "Bern~ please touch me~! Teach me of your love~ Please~!" She was pleading. It made Bern smirk.

"Furfur, go take that toy away from Lambda. This isn't just for her pleasure, I want to enjoy teaching her how I love." Somehow despite her rocking back and forth and being obviously sexually aroused she managed to keep her voice stable.

Furfur had been so caught up in watching Bern lick her/him that it took a moment for the demand to process. She/he nodded and walked over to Lambda, who was shaking her head, begging for Furfur not to move the large vibrator. "I have to listen to what Lady Bernkastel says." she/he said that and carefully pulled the semi-bloody vibrator out of Lambda.

Lambda clinched and squirmed at Furfur pulled it out. It didn't feel good at all. It possibly felt even worse then having it being forced in. But she felt wet despite that. She was sure some of that was her blood, but she felt hot and wanting... but she wanted Bern. She was sure there was no way she would come for anyone else.

After pulling the vibrator out of Lambda and setting the sticky toy next to the helpless blonde, Furfur went back near Bern and Zepar. Bern resumed sucking and licking at Furfur's genitalia without even a moment of hesitation.

Bern looked over at Lambda, who was hopelessly staring at the performance Bern had prepared, drooling a little and unconsciously shaking her hips a little. She felt much hotter knowing that Lambda was longing for her body and her body alone. She glanced at Erika, who had calmed down a little but was still shaking and drooling. The detective was watching Bern's show as well, trembling at actually being able to see Bern doing such lewd acts.

After a few moments of contemplation, Bern decided. She would make Lambda cry with jealousy. She signalled for Zepar to stop. "I have a great idea. Let's go over to Erika."

Zepar cleared his/her throat. "Yes, Lady Bernkastel." "We shale." Furfur finished without even thinking. They both basically crawled across the room to be nearer to Erika.

Bern just walked. "Basically, we are going to be around the same position as last time. This time though... Furfur, lay down right here, with your head resting on Erika's feet. Zepar, you will take my ass, Furfur can have my pussy for a bit." She said bluntly.

"Yes, Lady Bernkastel." the said in unison, as Furfur got underneath Bernkastel. Zepar awkwardly switched from Bern's vagina to her ass hole. It was already much tighter, and Zepar didn't feel that comfortable about this, but he/she still did it. Furfur got comfortable with her/his head laying on Erika's.

Bernkastel leaned near Erika and grinned at her as she sat herself down on Furfur's penis. She felt Furfur shiver in pleasure. She watched at Erika for a moment before asking the bound girl, "Are you having fun?"

Erika nodded her head, looking rather excited that Bern was even acknowledged her. "Yes. Master, your pleasuring is that best!" she said, as she wiggled her hips a little, making the chopsticks shoved into her give her insides stimulation.

Bern smiled at her, "I'm about to make you feel even better." she stated, putting her face very close to Erika's hot core. There was blood smeared on the chair, that Bern disregarded before she licked at the warm skin.

Erika shook suddenly, letting out a moan. She almost came just from knowing that it was her beloved Master that licked her. But she restricted herself. She couldn't come just yet. If she did, then her Master would move away.

Bern smiled at her and let out a hollow chuckle. "Did you almost come just from that? You must be really sensitive." Bern used the chair to support herself and ran one of her hands across Erika's vagina, starting from where the bloody chopstickes were protruding all the way up to her clit. She felt Erika shiver again and decided to do it again.

Erika was biting her lip, trying to fight the upcoming orgasm. She didn't want to disappoint her Master, but she loved the touch of Bern's logn thin fingers.

Bern had started to move her hips, so Zepar and Furfur were moaning alongside Erika. She could hear quiet whimpering noises from Lambda. It make her grin just thinking about what pathetic face Lambda might have on her face right then. Just that made her want to make Erika, Zepar, and Furfur all come together.

She got very close to Erika's womanhood and licked at the clit. Erika was moaning loudly as Bern worked at her. Bern was moving her hips faster, hearing Zepar and Furfur's gasping get louder and more rushed.

After about 2 or 3 minutes of the constant motion, Erika called out in a rushed, breathy tone, "Master! Master! I'm coming~! Ahhh! Ahhhh~!" Almost as soon as she said that, a small stream of liquid squirted out. Not even 10 seconds later, Zepar and Furfur both let out rather embarrassing noises, and Furfur called out that she/he was going to cum.

Bern shook a little as hot semen poured into her vagina. She continued to move her hips for a moment, only until they finished cumming. When they finished cumming, she pushed herself up.

Zepar stepped back, getting out of the way of Bern. Furfur stayed at Erika's feet, as Bern got up.

Bern got off of Furfur, leaving all three of them to pant. She turned to the two love demons and told them, "You two are free to go."

Both Zepar and Furfur nodded at each other and said, "Yes, Lady Bernkastel." "I hope you taught Lady Lambdadelta your love." The two held hands again, "We shale be off then." and they both disappeared.

Bern let out a small sigh. She was still so sexually pent up, she couldn't wait to hear Lambda cry for her. That would be the only thing that could possibly make her come. She patted Erika's head and told her, "You have done good. Just stay like this a little longer." she announced before going over to Lambda.

Lambda had been watching the whole thing. She had noticed right away that Bern had simply been trying to make her beg for her. It was working quite some bit, but that she same time she knew that Bern hadn't come from that. Bern enjoyed teasing Erika, but that had always given her somewhat of a high, not any kind of real sexual pleasure. Bern also only used Zepar and Furfur knowing it would drive Lambda insane become Bern was into strictly girls, but she knew that Lambda had a small attraction to men.

Bern grinned at Lambda and leaned near her ear, "So how was that?" she said before licking Lambda's earlobe again. She sucked on the flesh before moving back a little. She ran her index finger down Lambda's side, and back up.

Lambda let out a breathy moan. "I want you, Bern... I don't want to share you ever. I want to be the only one that you love." she shivered as Bern's fingers danced across her skin. Everything felt erotic right now. It was probably that aphoristic, but she just felt too good.

Bern grinned, "I love Lambda. I love you so much you have no idea." she ran her fingers across Lambda's collarbones. She then traced her fingers down to Lambda's chest, bypassing her breasts.

"Bern~ Please stop teasing me! I want you! I hurt for you! Everything feels so good~" Lambda was begging at this point. She just wanted Bern so bad she was willing to throw her dignity away for it.

Bern grinned, "Fine. I said I was tease you til you begged for me." Bern moved in between Lambda's legs. Besides the small bit of blood, she was soaking wet. She ran her index finger against Lambda's core.

Lambda let out a loud moan and huffed a little. She was so hot that just that little touch had nearly made her come. "Bern~ Please~!" she panted and shook.

Bern grinned, "Fine, okay." she said, a little amused. She leaned nearer and licked into Lambda's vagina. She began flicking her tongue against Lambda's swollen clit.

Lambda moaned out loudly, calling out Bern's name. She was about to come and she had barely even had any physical attention.

Bern licked some more, before nibbling at the bud playfully, She snuck 3 of her fingers into Lambda's vagina, hooking her fingers. She pumped in and out slowly as she licked at Lambda's clit. "Does it feel good?"

Lambda nodded, "Yes! Yes! Bern! Ahhh! Hahhh! I'm coming!" Lambda called out, gripping at the legs of the table she was tied to. She shook as her whole body tensed. She let out a loud moan as she shook.

Bern grinned and licked at Lambda for a short while until she felt Lambda relax. She pulled away slowly, running her fingers down Lambda's thigh, before tracing her ankle bones, teasing the rope that held her to the table legs. After a moment of this, Bern started untying Lambda's ankles as she said, "I love you so much, Lambda. Your voice is so beautiful." her tone read just how much she enjoyed it. She kissed the nob of Lambda's ankle bone as she let the rope fall to the floor.

Lambda was huffing and wasn't really able to form sentences yet. Despite that feeling, she mumbled incoherently, "I love you so much..."

Bern walked around to untie Lambda's wrists, tracing her fingers up Lambda's thighs and torso, then to her arms. She toyed with that rope a little too before she began working at the knot. "You were so wonderful, I came just from hearing you." Bern seductively whispered into her ear as she carefully picked away the harsh rope. She ran her fingers through Lambda's for a second before moving away.

When Lambda was free from the table, she sat up and watched Bern lovingly as she rubbed her wrists. "You are the most amazing Bern, I love you."

Bern smiled at her, "I love you too." She stepped closer before taking her lips hostage. She kissed her romantically, before pulling away to get Erika free.

Unlike with Lambda, when Bern began to remove the bindings, she was not gentle at all. She grabbed the edge of the duct tape and carefully pealed at it until it got to Erika's skin, then she would pull it off roughly and fast.

She, after unbinding Erika, starting pulling the chopsticks out one by one. She would occasionally 'accidentally' push them all in more before pulling one out. Even though it looked very painful, whenever Bern would push them in more, she would gasp then moan.

Bern finished up with freeing Erika and told her, "You tell anyone of this and you will not be living much longer. Now go on." she didn't even let Erika leave for herself. Been snapped her fingers and Erika just disappeared. After a moment in silence, she turned back to Lambda and made her way gracefully to her lover.

She let a smile paint it's self on her face and pecked her lips on Lambda's again. "I'll keep my promise. Next time you will get to hear me."

Lambda smiled back at Bern and said, "I love you so much." she hugged Bern's narrow frame and held her close. "I wanna stay with you forever."

"I promise." Bern murmured as she hugged Lambda back tightly. "We will be together forever." she kissed Lambda's jaw affectionately, feeling satisfied with that night.


End file.
